


Прокол

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Я понял, - очень серьезно говорит Лио, откидывая налипшие на лицо волосы и плавно опускаясь на пол. – У пирсеров сейчас плохо идут дела, и некоторые решили податься в рекламу. Выезд на дом к заинтересованным клиентам. Продемонстрировать товар лицом, так сказать"
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Прокол

\- Какая хорошая детка.  
Негромкий голос Гуэйры раздается одновременно со звуком хлопнувшей за спиной двери, и Мейс резво разворачивается на крутящемся табурете.  
И правда, хорош. Странно, что ангельский хор не запел.  
Мейс смотрит на растрепанную светлую челку, пышные манжеты идеально белой рубашки, сурово и немного смешно поджатые губы.  
\- Что ты хочешь проколоть, детка? – продолжает искренне глумиться – и не менее искренне восхищаться, судя по тону, - Гуэйра.  
Мейс с сожалением вздыхает, заставляя себя крутануться обратно к рабочему креслу, которое подпирает тощим локтем Гуэйра.  
\- Несовершеннолетних не обслуживаем, - сообщает Мейс и потягивается, разминая затекшую за день шею: клиентов сегодня было - не продохнуть.  
\- Да ладно, что мы, сережку в ухо мальцу не вставим? – возмущается – но как-то не особо уверенно – Гуэйра.  
От двери доносится негромкое:  
\- В соски.  
Мейс фыркает, глядя, как брови Гуэйры ползут вверх, и оборачивается через плечо, сдувая с лица прядь волос.  
Он ничего не имеет против того, чтобы этот нелегкий денек закончился чем-то приятным. Приятным – и не грозящим визитом копов.  
\- Документы покажи, что застыл?  
Мальчишка подходит к креслу, с самым невозмутимым видом садится в него – Гуэйра едва успевает застелить спинку свежей салфеткой - и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, не обращая никакого внимания на присвистнувшего Гуэйру. Тот оттягивает край одноразовой перчатки и с щелчком отпускает обратно, уставившись на Мейса с насмешливо-недоуменным: «Ну и что нам с ним делать?»  
Парень заканчивает раздеваться, аккуратно вешает рубашку на подлокотник и только после этого лезет в карман узких штанов.  
\- «Лио Фотиа», - читает вслух Мейс, зажав в пальцах гладкую пластиковую карточку. – Если уж подделывал удостоверение, Лио, стоило все-таки дотянуть до совершеннолетия.  
Без рубашки тот выглядит на удивление ладно и крепко – стройный, но не тощий. Если бы не смазливая физиономия, может, и сошел бы за указанный в карточке возраст.  
\- Я не подделывал, - с улыбкой говорит тот и, пожав плечами, отбирает у Мейса удостоверение. Он немного выгибается, засовывая его обратно в задний карман, и Мейс ловит себя на желании вставить парню вовсе не серьгу.  
Ну, и серьгу тоже.  
\- И я стану совершеннолетним всего через два месяца. Как раз пирсинг заживет, - продолжает ухмыляться Лио – или как там его зовут на самом деле.  
Гуэйра снова присвистывает.  
\- Хочешь сделать подарок кому-нибудь из гостей на своей вечеринке? – развязно интересуется он.  
Лио запрокидывает голову, лучезарно ему улыбаясь.  
\- Себе. Ну, и тому, кому повезет.  
Мейс только качает головой.  
Лио щурит светлые глаза.  
\- Мне очень советовали ваш салон, - говорит он с нажимом и барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. – Сказали, отличные ребята. Могут взять наличкой. Или все-таки рекомендации врут, и мне стоит поискать другой?  
\- Сделаем парню подарок, ну че ты.  
Мейс одаривает Гуэйру многообещающим взглядом – ясно, откуда берутся эти мутные «рекомендации», - и перекидывает волосы за спину.  
\- Черт с тобой. Будет больно, ты в курсе?  
\- Я знаю.  
«Что ты можешь знать, избалованный мальчик, боящийся платить карточкой, чтобы родители не спалили в списке платежей пирсинг-салон?» - хочет спросить Мейс, но Лио немного сползает в кресле, быстро облизывает губы и смотрит на него сосредоточенным горящим взглядом, от которого становится душновато, несмотря на майку без рукавов и работающий кондиционер.  
\- Ладно. Сядь ровно, прижмись спиной.  
Мейс моет руки и натягивает перчатки, пока Гуэйра смачивает ватные диски дезинфицирующим раствором. Он протирает ими соски Лио, надавливая так, что тот вздрагивает, не сводя с него глаз.  
\- Закончили? Поставим титан. Гуэйра тебе потом объяснит, как следить. И выдаст памятку. Пластырем не забывай заклеивать первый месяц. И осторожней клей, чтоб не пришлось потом слишком жестко отодрать.  
\- Это как получится, - сообщает Лио, и Мейс чувствует, как между лопаток стекает щекотная капля пота.  
Он обхватывает один сосок – тот мгновенно твердеет в пальцах, - оттягивает, сообщает:  
\- Анестетиком не мажем, иначе криво встанет, - и быстро протыкает его иглой. – Нормально? Второй сразу или продышишься?  
\- Сразу, - шелестит Лио еле слышно, пока Мейс вставляет в прокол пирсинг.  
Гуэйра кладет ладони на плечи Лио, крепко прижимая к спинке кресла.  
\- Некоторые на втором почему-то сильнее дергаются, - поясняет он хриплым голосом. – Ты молодец, нормально держишься.  
Мейс оттягивает второй сосок и быстро заканчивает работу.  
\- Ну, вот и все. Гуэйра, заклей и дай ему воды попить.  
\- А покрепче нет? – улыбается Лио немного кривой улыбкой, и Гуэйра, как раз закончивший аккуратно и ловко лепить на него пластыри, стягивает одну перчатку и звонко щелкает того по носу.  
\- Ты дурак, что ли? Сегодня бухать нельзя, а то твоя белая рубашечка недолго такой останется. Ну, давай, одевайся. Помочь?  
\- Помоги, - неожиданно просит Лио, и Мейс, уже почти дошедший до двери и сунувший в зубы сигарету, застывает на месте и медленно разворачивается.  
Лио неспешно поднимает руки в стороны и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, пока Гуэйра, тяжело сглотнув, хватает с подлокотника рубашку, встряхивает, рассматривает недоуменно пару секунд и наконец начинает натягивать рукава на протянутые руки.  
\- За дополнительный сервис неплохо было бы накинуть, - сообщает он, заканчивая возиться с пуговицами и с видимым усилием отрываясь от ладного клиента.  
Мейс на мгновение даже чувствует укол ревности. А потом – возбуждения.  
Гуэйра хорошо смотрится рядом с мальчишкой. Было бы неплохо полюбоваться чуть дольше. А потом – присоединиться.  
\- За хороший сервис - почему бы не заплатить?  
Гуэйра отходит в сторону, и они с Мейсом глядят, как Лио неспешно вытаскивает из другого кармана пачку купюр, отсчитывает несколько, кладет на стол рядом с креслом и интересуется:  
\- Этого достаточно?  
Гуэйра косится на стол, и Мейс видит, как его челюсть начинает уверенно ползти вниз.  
\- Вполне, - сдавленно кивает он. – Заходи, если еще что понадобится. Совет там. Или новый пирсинг.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Лио, поворачивается к Мейсу и повторяет слова благодарности.  
Гуэйра высовывается из-за его спины, делает страшное лицо и одними губами произносит: «Четыре, бля, сотни!»  
\- С наступающим, - сухо бросает Мейс и долго смотрит вслед последнему на сегодня – и определенно самому тяжелому клиенту.  
***  
Музыка долбит по ушам, разливается по телу раскаленным пульсирующим ритмом. Мейс прикрывает глаза, встряхивает волосами, и те хлещут по вспотевшей спине.  
\- Покурить не хочешь? – он силится перекричать музыку, но, похоже, Гуэйра совершенно не слышит его.  
Только пришли, а он уже успел накидаться, что ли, засранец?  
Мейс хватает его за локоть и тащит к выходу, на свежий воздух.  
\- Да только пришли, что тебе не так? – взвивается Гуэйра, отпихивая Мейса, как только они оказываются на улице.  
«Все», - хочет сказать Мейс, но вместо этого молча закуривает. Он сам не знает, что его так бесит. То, что дела в салоне идут не очень, или то, что куда больше сейчас волнует, не как эти дела поправить, а как побыстрее свалить из клуба, куда они вообще-то пришли расслабиться. Он выпускает долгую струю дыма, морщась от слишком громкой даже на таком расстоянии музыки, и слышит за спиной привычное:  
\- Бля.  
То, каким тоном это произносит Гуэйра, заставляет отбросить сигарету в сторону и быстро развернуться.  
Гуэйра толкает его локтем в бок и присвистывает – многообещающе и так громко, что Мейс на секунду перестает обращать внимание на долбящий бит в ушах.  
\- Именинник, - тянет он, глядя на маячащую белым пятном рубашку, и чувствует, как губы сами собой растягиваются в недоброй ухмылке. – Идем-ка. Поздравим.  
Больше двух месяцев прошло, но эти светлые волосы и улыбчивый рот Мейс не забыл.  
Они нагоняют Лио уже на танцполе, зажимают с двух сторон, и тот сперва ошалело мотает головой из стороны в сторону, а потом светлые глаза расширяются и наполняются узнаванием – и чем-то еще, от чего волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
Мейс притирается к Лио спереди, ведет ладонями по бокам, натыкаясь на жесткие, отзывчивые пальцы Гуэйры, и чувствует, как с каждым движением становится все жарче. Лио двигается так, словно полжизни провел в балете, а другие – на ринге. Он легко уходит от прикосновений и так же легко дарит их сам, задевая кончиками пальцев плечи Мейса, ладони Гуэйры, так что вскоре начинает гореть вся кожа, будто жестко отдраенная антисептиком.  
Мейс с трудом дожидается, когда песня закончится, ловит взгляд Гуэйры, быстро кивает и наклоняется к самому уху Лио.  
\- Нам надо проверить качество работы, - шепчет он, и Гуэйра склоняется над другим заалевшим ухом, касается кромки губам и говорит так, чтобы Мейс тоже мог расслышать:  
\- Техосмотр.  
\- Какой сервис! - фыркает Лио и, быстро вывернувшись из двойной хватки, торопливо скользит между гостями к выходу.  
Перед самой дверью он резко тормозит и сворачивает направо, к узкой лестнице. Под ней обнаруживается что-то вроде кладовки, наполовину заставленной коробками и ящиками.  
\- Там бухло? – радостно интересуется Гуэйра, и Лио негромко смеется.  
\- Нет. Взрывчатка.  
«Тогда мы по адресу, - думает Мейс, - потому что я сейчас взорвусь».  
Он зажимают его снова в той же позе, так же тесно, будто все еще на танцполе, окруженные десятками разгоряченных тел.  
Лио откидывает голову на плечо Гуэйре и стонет, когда тот наклоняется и прикусывает кожу на его шее.  
\- Подарки еще не распаковывал? – спрашивает Мейс глухо, и Лио качает головой.  
\- Вы вовремя, - шепчет он и ахает, когда ладони Мейса с нажимом проводят по его груди.  
Проколотые соски стоят.  
Мейс ведет руку ниже и понимает: член у Лио тоже стоит. Как и у него самого. Как и – он готов поспорит на что угодно, - у Гуэйры. Тот кладет ладони на бедра Лио, с силой тянет на себя, вжимаясь пахом в аккуратный маленький зад, и Лио закусывает губу, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Техосмотр, - напоминает он, и Мейс склоняется над ним, обводя соски языком сперва через тонкую ткань – она сразу же намокает и плотно облепливает пирсинг. А потом, расстегнув и стащив рубашку - прямо по коже.  
Отличная работа. Судя по коротким, прерывистым стонам, раздающимся над головой – просто великолепная.  
Лио зарывается ладонью в его волосы и давит на макушку так уверенно и нагло, что Мейсу остается только опуститься перед ним на колени. Жалобный крик, который издает Лио, как только Мейс берет у него в рот, определенно хорошая компенсация за подобную наглость.  
\- У него язык проколот, - негромко объясняет Гуэйра, продолжая ритмично вжиматься в задницу Лио. – Классно, да? Это он для меня постарался. Я от такого улетаю за пару минут. Хочешь, и тебе проколем? Или что-нибудь еще… Как у Мейса. Мейс. Покажем Лио, что еще можно проколоть хорошей детке?  
Мейс с трудом отрывается от своего занятия и не удерживается: сначала показывает покрасневшему Лио язык, а уже затем поднимается на ноги, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и продемонстрировать другую, не менее качественную, работу Гуэйры.  
\- В рот брать просто охуенно, - сообщает Гуэйра и прикусывает мочку уха Лио. – И не только в рот…  
\- Я понял, - очень серьезно говорит Лио, откидывая налипшие на лицо волосы и плавно опускаясь на пол. – У пирсеров сейчас плохо идут дела, и некоторые решили податься в рекламу. Выезд на дом к заинтересованным клиентам. Продемонстрировать товар лицом, так сказать.  
Он обхватывает член Мейса у основания, проводит языком по головке, задевая зубами пирсинг, и смотрит снизу вверх из-под густых светлых ресниц с таким выражением, словно и вправду ждет увлекательную презентацию товара.  
Кто Мейс такой, чтобы ему отказать.  
Он прикрывает глаза и подается вперед, трахая податливый мягкий рот; вздрагивает, когда на плечо опускается ладонь. Гуэйра ухмыляется, быстро, на удивление целомудренно целует его в угол губ и кивает головой вниз. Мейс возвращает понимающую улыбку.  
Они оба опускаются на колени слаженным плавным движением, словно в танце, подхватывают Лио, ставят на четвереньки, наслаждаясь его коротким стоном, когда Гуэйра наконец стаскивает с того чертовски узкие штаны и быстро проходится ладонью по крепко стоящему члену.  
В одном кармане штанов Лио находятся презервативы, во втором – смазка.  
\- У кого-то на день рожденья насыщенная программа, - смеется Гуэйра, раскатывая по члену резинку, и выдавливает на подставленный зад сразу полтюбика.  
Мейс на секунду жалеет, что не может сейчас увидеть, как смазка течет по узким бедрам, как пальцы Гуэйры осторожно и уверенно – он знает – растягивают тугой вход.  
Но Лио надломлено стонет, не выпуская его член изо рта, и для сожалений больше не остается времени. Они раскладывают его на двоих, быстро приноровившись к ритму друг друга, трахают глубоко, нежно, не забывая гладить напряженную шею, поясницу, скользить пальцами вниз, по груди, и теребить проколотые тоски, дурея от оглушительно громких, то жалобных, то нетерпеливых стонов.  
Спускают они тоже одновременно, крепко стиснув ладони на плече Лио, вздрагивая от остроты знакомых прикосновений и новых ощущений. Потом Гуэйра тянет Лио на себя, прижимает голой спиной к груди, не выходя из задницы, и Мейс быстро додрачивает ему, сталкиваясь во рту Лио с языком Гуэйры.  
\- С днем рождения, - хрипло шепчет Гуэйра и легко дует во взмокшую макушку Лио.  
Глаза у того плотно закрыты, на лице разливается широкой багряной полосой румянец, и Мейс не может сдержать порыва, быстро наклоняясь и еще раз проведя языком по припухшим соскам.  
Он поднимается на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, потягивается и переводит взгляд на коробки.  
\- Выпить бы сейчас, - понятливо замечает Гуэйра, и Мейс запускает руку в ближайшую.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте этого не делал, - сипло говорит Лио, так и не открывший глаза. – Детонаторы в другой коробке, но пластит детям не игрушка. Или хотя бы покажите мне ваши документы.  
Мейс осторожно вытаскивает ладонь из коробки, рассматривает содержимое и возвращается к тяжело дышащему Лио и застывшему Гуэйре.  
\- Я подумал, - сообщает Лио, обхватывая их обоих за шеи расслабленным, томным движением. – Если у пирсинг-салонов дела идут настолько плохо, может быть, вам и в самом деле стоит сменить профиль работы?


End file.
